Different Dimensions!
by Felicia Heartfilia
Summary: Lucy finds 10 portals upstairs on the second floor, and enters the 10 different dimensions. She finds only some of the guild members in each portal, and what will it take for everyone to get on track and come back to the guild? WARNING: YURI ON 1st CHAPTER! RATED T FOR 1st CHAPTER. DONT LIKE YURI DONT READ. GOT THAT?


**Hi, my friends ;)**

**I know, I know. I've never written a yuri fanfic.**

**its not totally yuri, okay? Lol. But, it's Juvia & Lucy. DONT like yuri or any kind of fanfics like this, don't read!**

**didnt you read the description?!**

**alright. Lets get started ;) **

Lucy Heartfilia woke up on a very sunny day. She got up to get ready, and headed to the guild. She then saw something strange...

The guild was empty; she was confused.

She thought, "Did I wake up to early?" Or, "I think the guild is playing a trick on me."

She looked around, and looked silently and stealthy. She then saw a giant cookie flying down from the ceiling.

It was Mirajane and Laxus on the giant cookie!

Their eyes were spinning around, and were knocked out. Lucy was shocked and weirded out. "What in the hell...? Mira! Where's everybody else?!" Lucy asked loudly.

Mira was stuttering, but Lucy understood. "T-They're...in...different...d-d-dimensions..."

Lucy looked around, and tried to figure out where to get to these different dimensions.

At last, the second floor! She ran upstairs and saw 10 portals. The first one was the color purple, then blue, then green, then red, then light blue, and then pink, yellow, silver, gold, and white.

Lucy went inside the purple portal first; she closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she saw an island. She was on water, and she could even walk on it! It was blue and clear, and she walked around and ran around. Then, she spotted Cana, Gray, Juvia, and Elfman.

Lucy tries to get there attention. "Guys? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey Lucy! We're in different dimensions! You gotta be a man to do that!" Elfman says.

Cana smiles. "Lucy-chan?! What are you doing here?"

"L-Love rival..." Juvia says mumbling to herself.

Gray sighs. "Calm down, Juvia! Lucy-chan! I mean, I'd go out with you anytime..."

"G-Gray!" Juvia and Lucy says.

"Calm down, Juvia. You're not my girlfriend...shouldn't you just understand that you're not my type anymore? I was joking around, ya' know."

Lucy walks towards the shore where the gang are. "G-Gray," Lucy says, mumbling. "You should think about how Juvia feels. She..." Lucy stops talking for a minute. "Gray, you can't focus on me forever. She's going to kill me too! And you know, she is the perfect girl for you."

Juvia listens to their conversation and understands Lucy's words. "You can't focus on me forever."

"G-Gray-sama..." Juvia says quietly.

"Eh?"

"I..."

Even though those hurtful words cannot come out, she wants to yell at Gray and just punch him so badly. "Nevermind..."

"Oh, it's night already!" Cana shouts towards Gray, Juvia, and Lucy. The three heads turn and nod, as they walk back to the fireplace.

Then, when everybody goes to sleep, Juvia stays outside, sitting on the brown crispy log. Lucy comes out of the tent.

"Juvia, are you alright?" Lucy asks curiously, taking a seat with her on the log.

"Why do you ask? I-I mean...I'm fine, it's just, I..." Juvia stops speaking.

Lucy puts her hand on Juvia's shoulder. "C'mon now, you can tell me. We're teammates, right? And friends! And we're both girls, we could understand each other's feelings, right?"

Juvia looks at Lucy silently, and nods. Lucy smiles happily. "So, what is it?"

Juvia hugs Lucy. "I...I wanted to beat Gray up so badly, I..."

Lucy hugged her back. "And, what?"

"I wanted to say the most hateful words to him, until I overheard your conversation. The words..."

"What words, Juvia?"

"You said, 'You can't focus on me forever.' What if I still focus on Gray forever? I don't want to, but I keep falling for him." Juvia says quietly.

Lucy puts her forehead against Juvia's. "Well, then you have someone else to love."

Juvia blushes. "Who...?"

"Me." Lucy says.

Juvia blushes redder than Erza's scarlet hair, and Lucy giggles. "It's alright, isn't it?"

Juvia nods. "No one will know, right...? Just you and I?"

Lucy nods, and brushes Juvia's hair. "We're both officially lovers now."

"Not until you ask me out." Juvia says laughing.

"Then, would you go out with me, Juvia?" Lucy says, blushing.

"Yes."

Lucy kisses Juvia softly on the lips, and they both blush, and go back inside the tent, cuddling with each other closely. Lucy strokes Juvia's hair softly, as they fall asleep.

**alright, end of story. This story will still continue, so, no worry! It's going to be fine. **


End file.
